The present invention relates in general to a mounting means for electrical data storage and retrieval devices, and more particularly, to a clip-on hanger for electrical data storage and retrieval devices, which can quickly and easily secure a data storage and retrieval device into a computer.
Owning to the progress of the computer technology, computers are widely accepted today. Computers are not only utilized in homes for document producing and data storage, but also used in enterprises or factories for management analysis and automatic manufacture. Following the increasing complexity of the application of computers, computers have larger files and more data than ever. The performance of data storage and retrieval device like hard disk drives, floppy disk drives, and compact disk (CD) drives has become more important. Consequently, various compartments are provided in a conventional personal computer in order to receive different data storage and retrieval devices.
The combination method conventionally used to connect a data storage and retrieval device 2a to the computer chassis 3a is illustrated in FIG. 1. There are various compartments 31a formed inside the computer chassis 3a in order to receive different data storage and retrieval devices 2a. The data storage and retrieval device 2a has alignment holes 21a bore on its both side surfaces. The chassis 3a has corresponding through holes 32a bore on its both side plates. When the data storage and retrieval device 2a has been inserted into the chassis 3a and positioned at a designated location, the alignment holes 21a of the data storage and retrieval device 2a will be aligned with the through holes 32a of the computer chassis 3a. A consumer can insert a bolt component 1a, via the through holes 32a of the computer chassis 3a, into the alignment holes 21a of the data storage and retrieval device 2a, and further screw the bolt component 1a onto the data storage and retrieval device 2a. Thereby, the data storage and retrieval device 2a is secured firmly on the chassis 3a. When a consumer wants to detach the data storage and retrieval device 2a from the chassis 3a, he can utilize a screwdriver to remove the bolt component 1a from the computer and further draw the data storage and retrieval device 2a out from the chassis 3a. 
However, it is inconvenient for a consumer to replace or upgrade the data storage and retrieval device 2a, because the data storage and retrieval device 2a is mounted via bolt components 1a. A consumer has to use a hand tool like screwdriver to screw the bolt components 1a out from the data storage and retrieval device 2a in order to replace the data storage and retrieval device 2a. Furthermore, a consumer could inadvertently strip the threads of the bolt component 1a. That will be a troublesome condition for the consumer.